Neko Kuroko
by BlazeFlower666
Summary: (super original title right) AkaKuro , akashi x kuroko , kuroko x akashi , neko kuroko , master pet (kind of) Neko's aren't considered people? Neko's are treated as pets and sold in regular old pet shops. Young master Akashi, the son of the biggest corporation in the world has received a new pet he finds quite interesting. Fluff, ask if you want more if you know what i mean /
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-sama you are being summoned to the dining room sir."

"Yes, ill be there in a minute"

Akashi Sat at his desk. He had finished all his work, and was told he wouldn't get more for the summer. He'd be completely bored. The young master closed his mismatched eyes and sighed.

'huh better find a hobby'

He stood in his room, wearing a black formal suit the matched his bright red hair.

"Akashi-sama"

"Coming"

He walked down the golden stairs to the dining room of the Akashi manner, witch stood tall above the rest of the city, Akashi was the first and only son, the soon to be heir. Most people adored or admired him because of his accomplishments at such a early age. He'd won several competitions and aced many tests easily.

Adjusting his neck tie Akashi walked to the dining room where he's met his parents. "hello mother, may i know for what you have summoned me?"

"Seijuro, as you know, your father and i will be going on a business trip and will be gone for several months."Taking a breath she continued, her red eyes turing towards his, and her pink hair matching the white frilly dress she had on. "we have decided to entrust you with a gift, that we agree you will find quite pleasable."

Turning to face the servants she said "bring in the box"

And in a box was brought, a bright pink box with baby blue lacing. the box itself was huge too. Akashi inched towards the box and smiled, he was a bit curious to what was inside. He untied the small ribbon on the top and began to peel the rapping paper when he heard a thump.

Akashi slowly backed away from the box and smiled when he saw baby blue eyes staring right at him innocently. the Neko's body still in the box, he lifted his paws and started to scan the area from a safe distance. When he decided it was safe he slowly came out of the box to reveal his body.

What Akashi and everyone in the room saw was a boy, around Akashi's age with baby blue eyes that were big and cute, big blue paws and light fluffy ears that matched his eyes. Blue locks that were tied with a light pink bow the same shade as the box. His white t-shirt was tattered and dirty which matched his blue shorts that were ripped along the edges.

He stared at Akashi every so slightly but quickly looked back down when he say Akashi's bright red and yellow eyes staring right back at him.

Akashi, pleased with what he saw in front of him made the first move and walked towards the creature. With a fast movement he scooped the Neko off the floor and held him up high in his arms, a sly grin appeared in his face.

"Well ill take a leave" Akashi's mother said already halfway across the room as she signaled to the staff to come with her. Now only Akashi and the Neko remained in the big room.

"Hello little Neko, my names Akashi. What may i call you?"

The Neko was staring dumbfounded into the introverted eyes of his master for quite a while, and was pulled back into reality when he was spoken to. He quickly looked down to see that he was quite a few inches off the ground.

A slight blush appeared on the pets face. He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "i-i-im K-u-Kuroko T-tt-te-tsuya"

Now Akashi was grinning like a mad man with the cute specimen before him. "Nice to meet you Tetsuya~"

* * *

 **(next day)**

When Akashi woke up there were no maids, no butlers, and no parents. Not that it worried him, after all Akashi had the full ability to look after himself.

What really grabbed his attention though, was the little Neko in the same bed as him sleeping with his head on Akashi's lap. His little sky blue ears twitched and his tailed was bended in front of him landing right next to his face. Kuroko fell asleep right when he hit the bed. Akashi slyly smiled

"Good morning Tetsuya~~~" The Neko's tail spun and he bolt upright. Confused that he was in a new environment he looked at Akashi and froze.

"wa-go-go-goood morning" He clenched the blankets staring at his master confused, still processing the order of events that got him here. Akashi chuckled at the bewildered expression the Neko had on as he reached towards him and pet his hair.

"What would you like to do today Tetsuya?" Akashi chuckled and saw that his pet soon came to realize the ordeal which he was in. A blush forming across the bluenette's face

"hehe."

Please comment your opinions or if you have any requests, or changes. i really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and ill start the next one right away. please tell me your feedback, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

While Akashi was making breakfast he allowed Kuroko to wander around him new home, Akashi had prepared a Cinnamon waffles with a side of syrup and butter. Now all that was left was his partner *cough* *cough* his new pet.

"Tetsuyu" Akashi paused to see if anyone replied, but nobody did.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi said in a bit more of a worried tone, his pet was quite frail and weak, who knows what could have happened?!

Akashi raced up the stairs to find Kuroko in the bedroom, intensely staring and birds on the tree across from the window. With every sudden movement that the birds made Kuroko's sky blue tail waged with excitement. He was even slightly growling. Akashi, the sadist that he is very much enjoyed seeing this. He chuckled softly o that Kuroko would not know he was there, at the doorframe of the room. Now was when things really got serious though! The birds started to take off! the little brown birds jumped from the branch and swooped downwards. Looking at this sight Kuroko in one swift movement pounced on all fours and jumped from the bed he was on.

Landing on his feet obviously dejected that his swift movement did nothing for him he was quite shocked to see an Akashi giggling silently in the doorframe of the room about to fall off his feet from the laughing. And so he did, once Akashi saw that Kuroko had already spotted him he felt no need to contain himself. He burst out, full force laughing, flat on the floor, not even being able to hold himself up. Kuroko, completely embarrassed with his failed attempt to catch a bird turned completely red. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Laugh with him? Back away? Wait? Waiting probably would have been the most reasonable option but this was no time to be reasonable! His master who was usually so calm and composed was barely able to hold himself upright because he witnessed Kuroko pounce at nothing.

So Kuroko ran. Not only ran, but ran atop his master, stepping on him with the full of his weight. Face fully flushed he ran and ran not bothering to see where he was going or what he had passed. During this time Akashi was able to remain balanced and head off to find Kuroko.

Akashi had expected to have to go on a full expedition to find his lover *cough* *cough* to find his pet. But to his surprise in the garden, hidden in a patch off tall grass a tail stood. A small shivering blue tail waged around ever so slightly as Akashi chuckled. There he was, a small blue haired Neko laid hidden, not daring to look up at the figure shadowing him. Just as Akashi had done when the couple *cough* *cough*, when the two as of right now, completely single male lifeforms met, he scooped Kuroko off the ground, but this time instead of the chapter ending, The two headed to the kitchen.

Akashi now, carrying Kuroko bridal style arrived at the kitchen to eat his homemade meal.

To Akashi's surprise during this meal Kuroko was able to actually talk to Akashi.

"So Tetsuya, i hear you came from the shelter"

"mm"

"Did you have a previous owner"

Kuroko took a deep breath "i did"

"Can you tell me about him?" Akashi didn't want to know about Kuroko's previous owner but he simply loved listening to the others voice. To Akashi, Kuroko's voice was clear and flowed like a stream, just with a single work you'd hear out of Kuroko, you can tell he was innocent and cute.

"He had black hair, blue eyes, and was very pale. I always had to listen to him or else he would hit me. He tied me up a lot and screamed. One day he got in big trouble and couldn't afford to keep me, so i was left out on the streets and didn't know what to do. I was really hungry and one day someone found me and brought me to the shelter. Now i'm here"

Silence.

Akashi and Kuroko sat in complete silence and both silently ate.

Akashi said not a word to the boy about his previous owner, but they both perfectly understood. Akashi was Kuroko's new master and it didn't matter about his previous one.

Akashi took it upon himself to change to topic. (Gees i didn't expect the story to go this way sorry. But fluff shall shortly return!)

"Are you sure your eating enough?!" Akashi looked at his own empty dish and then at Kuroko's half eaten plate.

Kuroko just turned his head in denial. "I don't want anymore" He puffed his cheeks.

"Hmm? Is someone denying me?" Akashi said with a slightly challenging voice.

Kuroko stared intensely at the contents of his plate and gaged. "no more.." he pleaded

Akashi sighed and cleaned Kuroko's plate. Next time he's make Kuroko eat more.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter Kuroko's Getting a bath!

Also quick question to anyone slightly smart- What does it mean when someone's said? I've been reading a lot of fanfictions and a bunch said stuff like 'He looked at the said boy' or 'the said boy looked ...' I KNOW ITS STUPID BUT I JUST DONT GET IT ~T^T~ please help

-Author (me)

Next chapter coming out shortly...


	3. Chapter 3

"Tetsuya, stop hiding just come out already"

silence~~~~

"its just a bath!"

silence~~~~

Akashi started to get annoyed, his eyes twitched at his pets disobedience. Akashi would today give Kuroko a bath. He went up the shining spiraled stairs, knowing how 'good' Kuroko was at hiding he smirked. A little blue tail sat shivering at the side of the bed. It was obviously apparent the Kuroko was hiding under the bed.

"Tetsuya~~~" Akashi hummed in a what-do-you-think-your-doing tone.

The blue tail spiked up in shock of the voice that called his name. Calming down, Kuroko shifted more under the bed, now hiding his tail as if that would help now. Akashi slowly clacked towards the bed that Kuroko laid hidden. He pulled the boy from under the bed and attached a device the the Neko's neck.

"Waaa" Kuroko said, obviously flustered and trying to get the black leather off his neck.

"Its a collar Tetsuya." after attaching the collar to the Neko's neck he attached another thing. "and this is a leash" he picked up Kuroko, not wanting to pull him, he carried him to the bathroom and tied him to the stool. Akashi started to prepare the bath, he checked the temperature, and did other bath related things.

He glanced at his pet who scrambled around trying to run away, but kept getting pulled back by the black rope holding him prisoner.

"Help meeeeee!" Kuroko said, having to resort to his last option of escape, pleading.

In fact Akashi did the opposite, he grabbed the blue eared Neko and chuckled, lifting him off the ground. he slowly untied the black leash. And Kuroko was left, not being held by the rope but being held by his master who walked toward the bath.

SPLASH

Kuroko fumbled around in the bath, displeased. He didn't even have enough time to remove his attire. the door was locked now, he was already wet, dejected, Kuroko gave a sigh of defeat and let himself be treated by his master.

Kuroko slowly took of his cloths. he was now bare naked, and he furiously blushed. He didn't want to look up at his master, but on the other hand he couldn't bring himself no to. he slowly lift his head up, still blushing till the top of his ears.

"ano.." their eyes met and Kuroko could see Akashi's grin. a grin reaching ear to ear he stared intensely at Kuroko. Kuroko didn't know what to do. But then and there Kuroko decided. He would wash himself because it would be too embarrassing to let Akashi to it. He crawled toward the soap bottle. His arm reached out to far causing him to trip. he went face first into the water and when he came back up he saw the soap bottle was gone!

He looked back at Akashi in distress only to find it was he who had took it! Akashi giggled at his pets antics he squeezed at lump of soap out of the bottle into his palm. Then he placed both hands on Kuroko's hair, to transfer the soap onto him.

"ahhh i could do it myself" Kuroko was blushing

"how do i know your not trying to escape~~"

"i promise i wont but i don't want you to was me! no, absolutely not!"

Akashi had a smirk plastered on his face at all of his pets cute remarks. but he continued to wash. now done with the shampooing he grabbed the water. (not actual water but the sprayie thingie idk what it's called). and moved onto the body wash. Kuroko pulled away, face fully flushed.

"I don't think this is a good idea! i could do it myself!" Kuroko Slightly shouted

"Oh, but what fun would that be?"

He grabbed Kuroko out of the bath and sat him on his lap.

"you'll get wet!" Kuroko screamed franticly

"but of course" Akashi smirkily replied.

He started placing his hands over Kuroko's chest and rubbing back and fourth.

he started going further down

*ME- grabs Akashi's hand and places it back on Kuroko's waist "PG OR AT LEAST PG13!"*

"did you feel that gust of wind that suddenly pushed my hands upward Tetsuya?"

"yes, thats really weird there are no windows and the AC isn't on.."

"that definetly wasn't the author." Akashi bluntly stated

"your right it definetly wasn't" Kuroko agreed

By the time they stopped thinking about the random gust of wind that definitely wasn't the author they had already been done with body wash. Akashi grabbed the water and sprayed Kuroko's body down. Then gave him a full fledged hug

"Whats wrong Akashi?" Kuroko stated a bit complexed, a slight blush forming.

"i just.." Akashi weakly responded

Kuroko rushed and placed his hand on Akashi's forehead "your burning up! It must have been that gust of wind that just happand to create another conflict in out plot so that could be more fluff!" Kuroko said worryingly. Panicking he quickly but on a bath robe and dragged Akashi to the nearest bed, not strong enough to carry him.

"Akashi..." Kuroko said worried.

"Kuroko... its what the viewers want." Akashi said as he collapsed.

Kuroko would now have to take care of sick Akashi! (in the next chapter)

sorry but i didn't know how to make Akashi fall ill... High five? anybody? no.. okay.

*Highfives self*

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it came out so late i was really busy!


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko was panicking, he was pacing in the kitchen while Akashi lay asleep, sick.

Back and forth, Back and forth, Back and-

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-san!" (i keep making Kuroko call Akashi different things but i think ill stick with Akashi-san sorry)

"Akashi-san you cant keep walking around the house your sick!" Kuroko stopped in his tracks. he was staring right at Akashi. He looked at him like he could die at any second.

"Te-" Before Akashi could even retort Kuroko pounced at him and made him walk back to the bedroom.

"You have to stay in bed!" Kuroko demanded, and to that Akashi giggled.

"Oh~ and who are you to tell your master what to do~~"

Kuroko started to blush madly from Akashi's oh so seductive tone.

"b-but you have to stay in bed" Kuroko was pleading now. He was honestly worried for his master. He didn't want Akashi to die! Kuroko has seen many animals at the shelter who died when they got sick. But Kuroko really cared for Akashi. He started to think the worst and lost control of his feelings. Kuroko started to tear up.

"Aka-akash-shi you ha-ve to, have- to st- stay in bed!" now Kuroko was crying. The thought of Akashi going to sleep and never waking up haunted him. He looked at Akashi and walked towards him giving him a big, deep hug.

For once in his life Akashi didn't know how to respond. A little creature, who he barely knew for 2 weeks was hugging him and crying for him not to die. and all he had was a 99.3 Degree fever! In most places this wouldn't even classify as being sick!

"Tetsuya~"

"mm?"

"how can i prove to you that Im not sick hmm~" Akashi inched closer to Kuroko

"you-... Your sick and thats it!" Kuroko screamed, but to Akashi it sounded like a whimper

Akashi smirked

"Tetsuya *cough* (for once its an actual cough in the story and not me lol)" Akashi fell.

"Akashi-san!?" Kuroko raced toward his master "Are you okay?" Kuroko started tearing up.

Akashi chuckled quietly, not loud enough for Kuroko to hear. He got up slowly holding onto the railing to try to show Kuroko he was sick. This was his way to get Kuroko to [*slaps*me slapping narrator) "you cant tell them yet it needs to be suspenseful!"]

"Tetsuya~ you know i heard of a way to cure anyone~"

"wh-what is it"

(btw their about 8 inches apart in height, so Akashi is like a head taller"

"i heard that is a Neko kisses his owner right here" Akashi points to his lips "then they heal from any injury" Akashi smiled

"whaaaaaa?!" Kuroko's face was full flushed and his head was down, he walked up to Akashi who was holding the railing and grabbed his shirt. He slightly looked up to the Redhead who was glaring at him with a smirk plastered on his face. Just looking at Akashi's face got Kuroko at least 10 more shades of red if it could even get any darker. Since Kuroko was shorter then Akashi he had to stand on his tippy toes, and he still didn't reach Akashi's lips.

Kuroko waited completely embarrassed for Akashi to get the notion to bend down a bit. Yet, Akashi stood still. Akashi was fully aware Kuroko couldn't reach his lips, yet he decided Kuroko should tell him to bend down.

"Aka- akashi.."

silence

"Could you please bend down a little." Kuroko's voice got extremely high and soft. And if Akashi smile could look even eviler then now would be the time. He slowly brought his head down too Kuroko's level so that his fiery mismatched eyes stared directly into Kuroko's blushed face. Akashi licked his lips.

Kuroko leaned a little forward and gave Akashi a small peck on the lips, to shy to go any further.

unsure what to do next, Kuroko's flushed face looked at Akashi pleadingly.

"Tetsuya~ i don't think it worked you may have to do it for longer~" Akashi almost growled out those words.

Kuroko very swiftly jammed his lips onto Akashi's and his tomato red face stayed there for about 5 seconds. Just as he was about to pull away a hand started to cup his hair and prevented him from leaving.

Kuroko didn't know what to do! He just followed Akashis domonating lead and continued with the kiss. Slowly they pulled away. Kuroko was too shy to look up at his master.

"i think i'm all cured~" Akashi smirked


End file.
